I Don't Want To Forget Your Smiles
by Lady Rabenschwarz
Summary: Io, Ryuu and Akoya have been dating for awhile. Though they are not open about it in school. Akoya loves his boys. So much that he's willing to stand in a junkyard if it meant being with them. What happens when certain events come between them? Events that may very well change their lives. Warning there is MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Io and Ryuu. Those two are all Akoya can think of when he knows he's safe, when he knows no one will see what's hidden behind his well built walls. His solid mountain and burning fire. The loves of his life. The pink haired teen could not think of a world without them in it. He could ignore all that is ugly and filthy, all that bothers him would fade away as long as they were there.

Naruko and Zaou. The names he's forced to use at school so no one would suspect anything, so no one would find a way through his walls. The walls that pain him, when he first made them to shield him from anything and anyone. Many would think that the narcissist would be more open with the other members of the student council, he was always with them at school after all. That wasn't the case, if anyone knew him well enough, it would be Io and Ryuu. The two boys that hold his ugly wretched heart with all the love they have for him.

They love him as much as he loves them.

Or so Akoya liked to think. They never really told him that they love him.

At Io's home

"Aaaakkooooyyyyaaaa!" A sleepy drawl called to the pink haired boy who was sitting by the vanity, brushing his long locks. Akoya put down his brush and looked towards the source of the voice, a very naked Ryuu Zaou. He smirked at Akoya and beckoned for the latter to come closer, to which the narcissist complied. Once he was at arms reach, Ryuu pulled Akoya to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, "You know, most boyfriends would make sure their loved ones wake up at the same time. Without you in bed it feels so EMPTY!" Ryuu smiled sleepily at his boyfriend and pecking him on the lips.

"Sorry, I have a student council meeting and it's really early. Besides, you and Io looked so peaceful and beautiful that I dared not to wake you up." Akoya chuckled, lazily wrapping his arms around Ryuu's neck and leaning in for another kiss. Ryuu pouted at the thought of Akoya having to ditch them for a meeting but happily kissed him. One kiss soon became many and the two found themselves snogging each other as if their lives depended on it, as if kissing was their version of the gods' ambrosia.

"Well, well what do we have here? A private show just for me, I wonder if I'd get any profit out of this." A teasing voice cut through their make out session causing Akoya and Ryuu to part, reluctantly, and look towards the voice. Io Naruko, their smart and rich boyfriend. The only Non-bearer between the three. Io smirked from his spot on the bed, waving his hand half-heartedly, "Don't stop because of me, please do continue."

Oh how Io loved a good show, especially when he had no need to pay for it.

At that, Ryuu made a move to resume however Akoya pulled back. The student council member looked at his wristwatch sadly and shook his head, "I have to start going to that meeting, don't want an angry president on my case." He informed sadly, wanting very much to go back to bed and continue what they were doing but with Io as well. He stood up and went to get his jacket, however Io's hand grabbing his arm stopped him, making him look back at his boyfriend with a confused smile, how did he reach Akoya so fast? "Something wrong Io?" he asked. The green haired boy smiled softly and pecked his boyfriend.

"Be safe Akoya." Was all Io said.

"Don't worry about me, you and Ryuu should head back to sleep. It is a weekend after all." Akoya reassured, softly removing Io's hand from his arm.

"A weekend we planned on spending in bed, just the three of us." Ryuu whined in frustration, lying on his back.

"It's only for two hours and then I'm back."

"Too long!"

Akoya sighed, "I'm going to be late if we continue this. I'll be back in two hours."

"Fine!" "Be careful." Both Ryuu and Io said at the same time.

At Binan High school

"We are receiving a transfer student." Kustatsu began as he pulled out a manila folder. Both Akoya and Arima stood in front of the desk, waiting for the president to continue. Kustasu pulled out the first paper revealing the transfer student. Akoya stilled at the name of the student, a cold dread filling him, "His name is Yukimura Saizou. His family is well known and respected. We must make him feel welcome. He will be entering year two, and in the same class as you Akoya. He'll be starting classes this week, and would possibly be a bit behind. I'm counting on you to make sure he doesn't get lost."

That dread went from cold to absolute zero. This could not be happening, what if he was still the same? What if he picked up from where he left off? What if he had become worse? What if-

"AKOYA!" Kustatsu's voice interrupted Akoya's mild freak out session, "I would appreciate it if you would pay attention. This is crucial."

"Apologies president, I-"

"I have no interest in what distracted you, what I am interested in is not making Yukimura upset. This goes for you Arima, I don't want you bother him. Am I clear? "

"Crystal." they said in unison.

"Well then, I call this meeting over. You may return to your homes, and don't forget.. Do not by any means upset him." Kusatsu sighed, rubbing his temples. Akoya and Arima bowed and left the room quietly.

"Hey Akoya, are you okay you look a bit-" Arima's question was cut off by Akoya turning towards him with a smile. A fake one but a smile none the less.

"I'm alright, I simply recognized the name. He was with me in elementary school." Akoya answered.

"Are you su-" Arima was yet again cut off by Akoya.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go home. I'll see you on Monday." Akoya said, waving at his upperclassman before heading off to the exit.

It didn't take long for Akoya to leave the school building and start his journey back to Io's. However on the way there, that's when it happened.

"What?" Akoya asked himself as things started to become brighter and making it harder to see. He shielded his eyes but that did not improve his situation. It really was hard to see. He took a few cautious steps before bumping into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry I-" Akoya quickly apologized, blinking hard in an attempt to regain his vision.

"Watch where you're going next time," The man scoffed, "fucking nancy boy." With that he went past Akoya, bumping their shoulders.

Akoya rolled his eyes and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened his eyes again his vision was back to normal. How odd.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back." Akoya sighed, walking into Io's room. After what happened earlier, Akoya had called his driver to drive him back to Io's house. He looked at the scene before him and chuckled; Ryuu was cuddling Io in his sleep as if he was a Koala clutching onto a tree. It was adorable. The sight allowed Akoya to forget his problems for a moment; because his beautiful and wonderful boyfriends were there. They are what keeps Akoya happy. They are the reason Akoya strives to make that beautiful world with the Conquest club. He did not want them to live in such a vulgar world.

Quickly, Akoya removed all of his clothing down to his boxers and slipped into the bed. He felt his tense muscles relax a little and sighed. He allowed his eyes to close so he could join the other two in his slumber when he remembered he needed to let his parents know he was spending the whole weekend at Ios' place. The pink haired teen opened his eyes again and things were brighter once again and very difficult to see.

Akoya gasped and tried to do the same method as last time. All the while his breaths became quick and panicked. It was hard to notice his surroundings, so when he felt two hands gently shoulder, he screamed in surprise.

"Akoya? Akoya calm down, I didn't mean to scare you." Io apologized. Akoya could hear Io but it scared him to know that he couldn't properly see him. He reached out blindly for Io but he wasn't in front of him so where..?

"Hm? What's going on? Why's everyone screaming?" Ryuu's sleepy voice could be heard and Akoya oh so wished he could find Ryuu. The pink haired student council member closed his eyes and counted to ten, hoping to that his vision will return to normal in no time. He opened his eyes and his vision was back to normal, he could no see both his boyfriends in front of him looking worried.

"There's something wrong with Akoya, I-" Io started but was cut off by Akoya shaking his head. The green haired boy looked at Ryuu with some sort of silent question before turning back to Akoya.

Their own secret language.

"Are you alright Akoya?" Io asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah what happened just now?" Ryuu questioned as well looking a bit freaked.

"I- I don't know. Something was wrong with my vision just now. This is the second time it has happened today, first time was after the meeting." Akoya explained, trying to calm his breath down. Whatever this was, it was a whole lot worse than the Saizou situation. A situation he didn't know if he should tell his boyfriends about just yet.

"Did you try going to the eye doctor Akoya? Maybe you need glasses," Ryuu suggested, "It wouldn't hurt to check it out you know?"

Akoya nodded silently, it wasn't such a bad idea, he just didn't want to do it and have his parents catch wind of it. They'd worry… Which is never good. They'd lock him up in his room to keep him 'safe' and it wouldn't be the first time. He gave Ryuu a reassuring smile which was generously returned with a peck on his hand.

"We'll go today." Io stated, kissing the pink haired secretary's shoulder.

"What? But-"

"No buts Akoya, we must not leave such things for later. Better to know now than when things go bad." Io cut him off, not giving any room for arguments.

"Are you sure we can't have butts? We like butts." Ryuu piped in to lighten the mood. Things were silent for a moment before Akoya actually began to giggle. Really, Ryuu can be such a dork at times. Io quickly followed and soon enough they were all laughing and clutching their stomachs.

Their laughs were cut off by Ryuus' cellphone ringing. The screen was lit revealing the caller ID to be none other than his mother. She was probably calling to check up on her son, thinking that it was an innocent sleepover. She didn't know that Ryuu was gay, nor that he was a bearer. He was the only one of the three that hasn't told his parents anything; they're against the idea of having a gay son, news of also being a bearer would have been fatal. So the three of them either spend their weekends in Io's or Akoyas' houses. Akoya never really met Ryuu's parents, but it never bothered him, he didn't want to meet them.

Ryuu picked up his phone to answer it, "Hey mum." He answered, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

They couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but from the look on Ryuus' face, he wasn't having a pleasant conversation.

"But mum- What were you doing snooping into my stuff?!" Ryuu exclaimed, making Io and Akoya tense up. Did they find-?

"Mum that's why I'm at Io's so he can help me so next time I would get a better mark!"

Oh well that explains things a little.

"Oh come on mum- I get along with Io, he's my best friend! Itsumo speaks in a weird way and probably has a screw loose. He was talking to himself the other day!"

It became really hard for Ryuus' boyfriends not to burst out laughing. He can never achieve above average grades. No matter how much they try.

"Okay mum, I've got to go back to studying. Bye!" Ryuu closed the phone and sighed. Hah, as if he would.

"Studying hmm?" Akoya hummed in a teasing manner, "My my, what a responsible boyfriend! However did I get so lucky?"

"By catching us making out in the storehouse." Io smirked

Ah, what a day that was… They even let Akoya join in, apparently it was their plan all along. The sneaks.

Akoya blushed, remembering how they all looked after that. It was his favourite memory. He felt the bed shift and looked back to see Io making a move to get out of bed, "Io? Are you not planning on staying in bed?" Akoya asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I think I'll check the stock exchange, then have some breakfast and then taking you to the eye doctor." Io answered, smiling a little, "I'm expecting a good meal you two- Actually no, Ryuu stay away from the oven."

He always did manage to burn the food.. And the water for that matter.

"We don't need to go though I mean-" Akoya voiced his protest this time but was cut off by Ryuu.

"Yes, we do," Ryuu scoffed, not understanding how Akoya would be taking this lightly, "we need to know if it'll happen again. I mean, what if it happens when you're on the streets? Wait it didn't happen earlier right?!"

Those two would worry over anything. Is that what love is like?

"Well not exactly but-"

"You mean it did happen on the streets?"

"No I was on the sidewalk! I merely bumped into someone, though I regret apologizing to the brute."

"Well all the more reason to go, I mean it might not be a person you bump into next time!"

"I want my food!" Io cut in from his seat by the desk. Knowing that if he hadn't cut in, his boyfriends would continue this for hours without stopping.

Clashing personalities, yet still loved each other.

"Oh, you're right. What would you like to eat?" Akoya asked, wisely dropping the subject.

"Pancakes would be nice, but don't put anything extra in mine I-"

"Like it plain and simple." Akoya finished Io's sentence, getting out of bed and began putting on his clothes again. Ryuu got out of bed too and put on his boxers and a shirt.

"I'll help Akoya," Ryuu said, sending a wink towards Io, "he probably needs help with certain things."

"Ryuu!" Io and Akoya exclaimed at the same time.

**Later that day at the doctor's office.**

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked, giving one of his professional smiles. Akoya loathed doctors because they can be so fake. What was the point of smiling consistently? One smile is enough for courtesy.

"I think there is something wrong with my eyesight. Everything would suddenly get brighter and harder to see for a short while. However when I close my eyes for a bit and open them again.." Akoya paused for a minute to collect himself, "Things are back to normal. It has only happened today and it occurred twice so far."

"I see, well please sit down for examinations. Your friends can wait-"

"Doctor, I would hate trouble you however I'd feel better if they remained here. For moral support." Akoya pleaded, not wanting them to leave him with the doctor.

"Very well then."

The examination didn't take too long. What did take awhile was for the doctor to find voice to explain what the situation was. When he did though, Akoya wished he didn't.

"I'm afraid Gero, you're going blind."

**No….**


	3. Chapter 3

The trio arrived back to Io's house, with Akoya clutching onto the paper he had, Ryuu fiddling with his phone and Io was having a hard time hiding his distress. None of them had said anything on the way home. What was there to say? Akoya was going to go blind, he was going to lose the one sense he uses the most. There was nothing they can do but wait for it to happen. One thing the doctor had reassured them with as that Akoya still had time before he would fully lose his sight. An estimated two years, it wasn't much but it would give the student council member time to learn how to adjust before the impending time. Until then he would need to wear glasses.

One thing Akoya could say about the glasses was that they were hideous. Once he gets back home, he's getting nicer ones that doesn't make him look terrible.

Ryuu went to sit on the couch while Io went to get some drinks. Akoya however felt like he could barely function. He didn't know what he should do or say? But he at least wanted some sort of reassurance, for one of them to say that it will be okay. He wanted to cry but he was having a hard time doing just that.

Io came back with three glasses of apple juice, noticing his distressed boyfriend just standing there and doing nothing. He was still clutching to the paper. The green haired boy sighed as he put down the tray, this wasn't what he had expected when they went to see the doctors. Not with Akoya. , not with any of them.

_It wasn't fair! Even our own bodies betray us! Money is our one true ally._

"Akoya, please sit down." Io said softly, not being able to smile. It felt wrong. The pink haired teen nodded and sat down on the couch, his body still tense but not shaking. Ryuu said nothing, just kept looking into thin air with an angered look.

_Ryuu you hot headed loon. Suppose that's how he managed to convince everyone that he is a non bearer._

Io sat down at the opposite couch, a troubled look on his wonderful face. Akoya looked up at Io, wanting to say something but he couldn't. This continued for another few minutes before Ryuu cracked. The pink haired boy stood up from his seat and began to pace angrily around, his hands clenching and unclenching. His eyes darting around the place, looking for something to throw.

_**Throw. Throw. Throw. THROW. THROW. THROW! SOMETHING TO THROW GODDAMMIT! **_

"Ryuu calm dow-" Akoya whispered, not finding much of his voice. He was cut off though by the angered look directed to him from Ryuu.

"I will NOT calm down! I can't believe how you're not raging!" Ryuu yelled, kneeling in front of Akoya and taking the blue eyed boy's hands into his, "I'd scream, cry and just…" the pink haired boy trailed off as he noticed the tears flowing down his lovers' eyes.

"Why must life be so unfair?" Io muttered to himself as he looked at the scene.

_**Monday morning **_

"Good morning everyone." 'Tawarayma' sensei said monotonously, like he has for awhile, "Today we will have a new student joining us. This is Yukimura Saizou. Would you please introduce yourself?" Everyone's attention was directed to a tall boy that was 181 cm, with short black hair, fringe swepped to the left side of his face. His eyes were red, like blood and his skin was slightly tanned. He was well built and was likely to have a six pack hiding under that shirt. He had two ear piercings on his left ear and an eyebrow piercing.

"Hah…" Yukimura acknowledged, looking at the teacher holding a pink wombat with a confused look, "My name is Yukimura Saizou and I am sixteen years old, please take care of me." the boy bowed humbly. He didn't exude any air of superiority, well at least not to the naked eye, however Akoya wasn't going to let his guard down.

_Then again, the only times Akoya did let his guard down was with Ryuu and Io._

"Ah Yukimura, there is a seat for you at the back next to Gero Akoya. I have been notified that he will be the one to show you around today." 'Tawarayma' sensei said, pointing toward Akoya, who succeeded in not flinching. Yukimura turned his attention to where Tawarayma was pointing and smirked.

"Thank you sensei." Yukimura thanked, giving a bow and began to walk to his seat. All the while Akoya did his best to keep his cool, he really hoped Yukimura either forgot about him or was a better person. Quite frankly Akoya would bet on the former, if the eyebrow piercing was anything to go by.

_REALLY! It wasn't beautiful at all!_

Akoya was snapped from his thoughts by a finger tapping his shoulder, making him look to his left at a smiling Saizou. The black haired boy waved at the pink haired student council member, the smile looking a lot more sheepish. The student council member looked towards the teacher before looking back and waving at Saizou, attempting to smile. He hoped it looked like one.

Looked like it was, judging by the brightness in Saizou's eyes. The black haired boy turned his attention towards a paper and scribbled on it. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking before passing it on to Akoya. The pink haired teen looked down at the note, really curious to know what Saizou wrote. Better not be what he feared it was.

"_Hey Gero, or can I call you Akoya? Since you don't like the name Gero. So I'm guessing you remember me huh? Man it's a small world. I mean I bumped into you the other day, didn't realize it was you though. You kinda looked out of it-_

Oh wow. That was a surprise, and Saizou sounded like he actually cared. Akoya blushed in embarrassment, remembering that day all too well, minus the face.. He couldn't see very well. The student council member looked back at the note.

_Man if I knew that was you, imagine what I could have done to you! Like dragging you into an alley so I can have my way with you, then puke on you after that. Just to remind you of what you are.. You fucking wretch._

With that, Akoya took every nice thought of Saizou and threw it into the figurative furnace in his head. As if the black haired teen would do that, they were near school grounds, or were they…? The pink haired teen sent a glare at Saizou, who smirked evilly. Akoya decided to be the better person and ignored Saizou, hiding the paper in his pocket for later… He had to tell Io and Ryuu.

Akoya noticed another note fly onto his desk, without thinking he opened it up.

"_Also, you look so fucking gay with those glasses."_

This was rich coming from the guy who just said he'd fuck Akoya. Well rape but it's the point that counts. Akoya, once again hid the note and refused to acknowledge Saizou. When he heard the faint grumble, he smirked to himself knowing that Saizou wasn't winning. The pink haired teen diverted his attention towards Io and Ryuu who have been giving him small glances every now and again. Over the weekend, they had agreed on a signal for whenever the student council member would have the 'lapses' again. Three taps on the table was the signal. That's what his boyfriends were waiting to see. As for when they weren't in class, Akoya was to go to the side and speed dial one of the two. He knew that much without needing to look.

Soon enough class ended and it was lunch time. Akoya stood up, ready to leave and join the other two student council members when a voice calling to him stopped him. Oh right, he had to show Saizou around. The pink haired teen sighed, and prayed that there were students everywhere. He didn't want to be alone with Yukimura Saizou. Especially if he had a lapse.

Akoya swore that he would make Kustatsu suffer if Saizou even touched a hair.

"Oi Gero, where are you showing me first?" Saizou asked, noticing how Akoya didn't flinch. Which irked the black haired teen but he didn't comment.

"I'll be showing you the cafeteria first Yukimura san." Akoya replied, not in the mood to even engage in an unpleasant conversation with Yukimura.

"Eh…. Do you eat there?"

"I don't see the relevance in this however I do."

"Then I don't want to enter the cafeteria. You've probably made it dirty."

"Really? One would think you would have come up with better insults than that." The pink haired teen scoffed at how ridiculous Saizou was.

"Oh so you've embraced your filthiness? My my Gero you do live up to your name!" Saizou taunted, however Akoya made no move to show his feelings. Like hell he would.

"If that was the case then you've also embraced the fact that you are ugly. Tell me how does it feel to be undesirable? To both men and women! You poor thing!" Akoya shot back, and immediately regretted it as he didn't notice that the corridor was empty. He felt a hand roughly grab onto his hair and being shoved to the wall. He let out a cry of pain, his hands shooting up to grab at the offending arm.

"I'd watch my words if I were you Gero. Wouldn't want to make me angry now do you?" Saizou singsonged, tightening his hold on Akoya's hair. Causing the pink haired teen to yelp in pain.

"Nor would you like to make me angry Yukimura san." A voice cut in. Akoya recognized that voice immediately and felt embarrassed, Arima was there. Boy did he look angry! Especially with that smile on his face!

Saizou let go of Akoya immediately and smiled at the Vice President, "Why, we're only having a small friendly banter, weren't we Gero?" Yukimura chuckled lightly, not looking away from Arima.

"I know friendly banter when I see it, and if it was you wouldn't have called him Gero." Arima deadpanned, "Now I shall continue the tour with you Yukimura san. Akoya, Kustatsu san needs you, he's at the bell tower."

"Right, if you will excuse me then." Akoya said with a bow and took off towards the bell tower. When he reached there, he didn't see Kustatsu, he saw a very angry Ryuu. Oh what now? The pink haired teen walked up to his angered boyfriend with long confident steps. He didn't notice Io anywhere, so whatever Ryuu wanted.. Their other boyfriend knew nothing about.

"Ryuu, what are you doing here? I was told the Student Council president wanted me- Oh.." Akoya realised that Arima didn't tell the truth, "Have I done something to anger you?"

Ryuu exhaled from his nose, a way of of calming himself down before talking, "Okay new rule, I don't want you anywhere near that creep!"

"Creep..? You mean Yukimura?" Akoya asked, knowing the answer but still wanted to it confirmed.

His boyfriend nodded, "I don't like the looks he's been giving you. He was a total creep!" Ryuu explained, approaching Akoya and grabbing both arms, "He looked ready to bend you down and-" the pink haired boy was cut off by a kiss from his lover. His hands moved from the arms to wrap around Akoya's slender form. They kissed for what felt like a millennia before parting for breath. Ryuu looked more relaxed, and even smiled a little.

"Don't worry, I don't want to be near him but…"

"But..?"

"I also don't want you and Io to be near him. He's a real tormentor!"

"So he already did something?"

"Nothing major but-"

"What did he do?"

"Like I said you buffoon, nothing major. Just pulled my hair and used petty insults." Akoya waved it off, trying to make it seem as if it was nothing. However he knew very well he couldn't fool Ryuu.

"... Fine. Next time he does something though, you tell me okay?"

"Ryuu don't be ridiculous, I can defend myself. He only caught me off guard last time."

"Nope, you're going to tell me."

"And Io?"

"..."

"He doesn't know this conversation is happening. Of course he doesn't. What did you tell him then hm? 'Gonna take a long time in the toilets'?" Akoya sighed, running a hand through his hair, "He's not going to like us hiding this."

"Has he ever?" Ryuu chuckled, "How much longer do we have?"

Akoya looked at his time and answered, "About 20 minutes, why do you- Ryuu, you don't mean that we should do it here!"

"I do, so get comfortable." Ryuu smirked, kneeling on the ground so no one would be able to see his head, "C'mon, we don't have much time."

Akoya knelt down as well, grumbling about how unhygienic it was. That was all forgotten however when he was pulled into a kiss. The student council members' hands roamed Ryuu's body for a bit before stopping at his boyfriends' pants. He played with the zipper for a bit, using his other hand to undo his own pants. Ryuu on the other hand kept his hands on Akoya's ass, groping it and giving it the occasional spank, which Akoya enjoyed a lot. Akoya finally undid both their pants, briefly parting from his lover to pull his pants down to his ankles, smirking when Ryuu did the same. The brown eyed boy lightly pushed Akoya so the latter would have his back to the ground, so he could move on top to straddle. They grinded each other, trying to muffle up their moans, which was a task since they were both.. Loud.

Ryuu pulled his briefs down and did the same for Akoya, grabbing each other's hard members and stroking them. Akoya arched his back and moaned at the feeling, his head thrashing from side to side. Ryuu stroked faster, their breaths laboring and seeking each others lips to quieten their moans. Soon enough the both came, Ryuus' hand was covered in both their spunk.

"Woops? Got any tissues Akoya?" Ryuu asked, licking some of the cum off his hand. Akoya shook his head and smirked.

"Nooo, but I think I know a better way of…" Akoya replied, trailing off as he took Ryuu's hand to his lips and licked a strip of cum, "Cleaning up."

"I like the way you think!" Ryuu smirked, kissing Akoya's forehead as his lover continued to lick their spunk.

_You have no idea how loved you are._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ne, I have a sudden craving for Chikuwabu.." En commented offhandedly as he leaned against his seat. The Battle Lovers were in their club room doing what they always do… Absolutely nothing. Though they were missing their 'ladies man' Ryuu Zaou, who has yet to arrive. Io sighed, he had failed another FX transaction because he was worried about Akoya and Ryuu. It was hard not to think of them, with Akoya's situation and Ryuu's temper. That's what he dealt with the whole weekend they were at Io's.

Ryuu raging like there was no tomorrow over something he couldn't control, Akoya being all sad and depressed.. Yet he also looked like something else was bothering him. The green haired boy tried to get his lover to talk about it but was refused.

It hurt Io to know that Akoya didn't want to to talk about his problems, and yet, he couldn't blame the boy. He knows that if the pink haired teen wanted to talk, it would be done when the time is right.

The green haired boy stood up and packed his laptop, which caught the attention of his fellow club members.

"Naruko senpai?" Yumoto questioned, "Are you leaving early?"

"No, I'm going to go look for Ryuu. He probably got in trouble with a teacher or something." Io answered, giving Yumoto a small smile, "I'll be back."

He didn't wait for any of the the others, he left and started his search. Pulling out his phone in the case that he could try calling Ryuu. Of course, he didn't pay attention when he was doing that and bumped into someone. Io looked up at who he bumped into, seeing it's the transfer student, Yukimura Saizou.

"Oh apologies, I wasn't paying attention. Was focusing on the stock market." Yukimura apologised, his smile looking genuine. That caught Io's attention, another person to talk about finance with. Sure there was Akoya but, his boyfriend usually didn't talk about it much, and with recent events they couldn't talk about it. Ryuu had little interest in the subject, therefore it was never discussed.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway. Did you say stock market?" Io asked, his interest getting the best of him. Yukimura smiled and showed him the green haired boy his tablet, revealing his stocks. Io was impressed. He thought that Yukimura was some hot shot bad boy with a 'gives zero fucks' attitude. He can feel a great friendship starting. After all, money betrays you. Reasoning with himself that Ryuu will get to the club room eventually, Io directs Yukimura to one of the many benches so they continue their chat on the stock market.

_**Ah, someone new who I can relate to. **_

**Meanwhile with Ryuu**

"Shit, shit, shit I'm late! Gah, I had to be called to the faculty office! I just had to!" Ryuu complained as he ran to the club room. His marks were improving slightly yet the teachers still demanded he come. For what? Because they thought he cheated! The pink haired boy was many things, but he was no cheater. He saw the building that had the club room and picked up the pace, and in no time he burst into the room out of breath. Everything was going on as usual; Yumoto was cuddling Wombat, En was being lazy and eating something, Atsushi and Io was-

"Um, sorry I'm late… Where's Io?" Ryuu asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around for any sign of his boyfriend popping out of no where muttering about stocks and what not. He was pretty sure Io didn't leave early… At least he hoped Io didn't, he needed to tell him about Yukimura.

"Eh? He went looking for you because you were late Ryuu." Atusushi answered, looking surprised that Ryuu didn't come with Io, "You guys must have passed by each other without realising it."

"I see... " Ryuu said, looking at the laptop left behind. Io would only do that if he was bothered, "Well I'll go look for him! It can't be hard to cross paths again!" And with that Ryuu took off again, only taking his phone with him. He started looking around the wide range areas, seeing if he could spot Io's distinct hairdo. However he didn't and continued his search.

_**Io, Io where are you? What's bothering you? We're best friends and lovers for crying out loud! You should tell be telling me.**_

Ryuu stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene before him. There Io was talking and laughing naturally, a laugh usually reserved for Akoya and himself. His boyfriend was with Saizou of all people. This was not good, not good at all. Io didn't know and if Saizou caught wind of their relationship.. They would be screwed. The pink haired teen didn't know if he should approach them so he could scare Saizou off or try to be sly and catch Io's attention, because right now, he'd gladly do the former.

After debating the pros and cons, Ryuu decided he'd just try and catch Io's attention. Probably say that there is a contest with money as a prize. With that he approached the duo, however as he got closer he overheard their conversation.

"It has been awhile since I found someone to talk to about money." Io chuckled, oblivious to Ryuu's presence. Saizou raised his eyebrows in surprise, as if he didn't realize something.

"Wait, what about that pink haired guy you hang out with, Roy or something?" Saizou asked, getting Ryuu's name wrong. Roy of all things! The pink haired boy was not amused.

"Oh you mean Ryuu. Oh no, he's not interested in that, he's more into girls than finance." Io shrugged, "I doubt he will ever be into the idea of stock exchanges."

"_Ooookay, it's true that I'm not into stock exchange but there was no need to word it out like that_!" Ryuu thought, crossing his arms over his chest. Deciding to continue listening.

"I see, I guess I shouldn't be surprised since he is a bearer." Saizou laughed, "Though this is the first time I hear of a bearer that likes the opposite gender."

_**HOLD THE PHONE! How does that rich ass punk know about that?!**_

Ryuu was about to approach them however Io beat him to the punch, "Excuse me, how did you know about..?"

"Oh that's nothing. Not only is it plain to see however my mother was the doctor that checked him." Saizou explained with a shrug, "I saw his file with his picture of it; only managed to see the bearer part before my mum took it away."

_**Wait, PLAIN TO SEE?! PLEASE! I bet you just snuck into mommy's cabinet whenever you feel ignored.**_

"I see, however Gero kun is also a bearer, yet he is into finance." Io reasoned, wanting to break the stereotype.

Saizou laughed at that, "Listen I know Gero, he may seem like it but really he's quoting what ever his daddy told him. He loves attention you see and would do anything to get it, he has issues."

And that is where the line has been fucking crossed.

"Io! There you are, you missed half of our club activities!" Ryuu called out, mentally cheering himself when Io and Saizou looked back. Good they acknowledged him.

The black haired teen turned to Io in surprise, "I didn't know you were in a club Naruko. If I had known I wouldn't have kept you like that. You've probably missed a lot."

"Oh it's no problem. If anything it would be our Kohai cuddling our- Mascot and our Senpai starting weird conversations." Io reassured, standing up. The black haired teen did the same and gave Ryuu a small bow. Ryuu ignored him and looked at Io.

"Actually we had another hit so let's go." Ryuu explained.

"A hit? I didn't notice-"

"Obviously you didn't."

"Right, I should go now... Talk to you soon Naruko San." Yukimura said, turning and leaving the scene.

_**Bye bitch.**_

"Ryuu that was rude." Io said simply, walking past Ryuu to head to the club room.

"If I was being rude then what about that Yukimura guy?" Ryuu shot back, not liking where this was going.

"He was being conversational." Io replied, feeling annoyed.

"Oh yes what a lovely conversation where he basically insults our boyfriend like he's some sort of rat!" The pink haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, Akoya does love the attention."

"Loves the attention? Yeah, but not to the point where he fakes an interest. He's secretary of the treasury for a reason."

"I think the term secretary should say something."

"Well it doesn't matter since he deals with it anyways. They don't have a treasurer."

"They might soon. Yukimura San was thinking of joi-"

"Hah! Fat chance, the prick is not getting anywhere near that position. Not even near that room." Ryuu scoffed at the idea.

"Ryuu there's no need to be like that. I know you want to be near Akoya as much as I do however-"

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"He's Akoyas' old bully and he thinks he can pick up from where he left off! I could tell from the look in his eyes-"

"Ryuu, you're not exactly the best at judging a person."

"Listen to me Io, Akoya and I don't like him nor want to be near that creep! He's probably using you by luring you with cash!"

"Oh I get it now, you're jealous that I find a guy who I can hold a conversation with? So you use Akoya as your excuse."

"No! He's a creep!"

"Ryuu, I'm not in the mood to continue this ridiculous conversation. Like you said, he's an old bully, people change Ryuu! You do not know him, and it seems like you won't bother to because you're jealous and clingy!" Io cut in, glaring at the pink haired boy, "Whatever is up your ass just pull it out. I'm not in the mood for your-"

The two were cut off by Ryuu's phone, the pink haired teen looked away from his boyfriend to look at his phone. It was Akoya. The 'womanizer' answered the call, trying to calm himself.

"Ryuu? I-I can't see. I tried doing the exercise but it's not working and-" Akoya stuttered on the other side of the line.

"Where are you?" Ryuu asked, noting that Io made no move to ask, "Akoya where are you?"

"I was on my way to your club room. Kusatsu san wanted to talk to Hakone about something. I- I think I'm next to the stairs leading up to the club." The narcissist answered.

"Right, on my way.. Just keep doing it until I come."

"Okay."

Ryuu closed the phone and looked at Io, who was busying himself on the phone. The pink haired teen rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to catch his boyfriends' attention, "Oi, he's having a lapse. He's by the stairs near the club room." He informed, growing irritated very quickly when Io did nothing, "Okay then, so I'm going there myself. Enjoy fucking your money!"

"I will, money doesn't lose its' temper over ridiculous things." Io shot back, not looking away from the phone.

Ryuu bit back his next comment and rushed towards where Akoya was. When he reached there Atsushi was sitting next to Akoya on the stairs, while En looked like he was going to rush out.

"Oh Ryuu, I was about to get the nurse or someone from the student council, want to help?" En asked. The pink haired teen shook his head.

"No need, I'll take him."

"But.."

"Trust me. Oh and if Io comes back and asks tell him to go ask his money."

"Ryuu?" Atsushi finally spoke, unsure of what's going on. The pink haired teen walked up to the student council member and tugged his arm. Akoya stood up and held onto Ryuu, the latter led him out of sight.

Away from prying eyes.

"Ryuu? You're tense… What's wrong?" Akoya asked, breaking the silence between them as they walked, Akoya couldn't see where they were. It was too bright. That much said, the student council member could feel the tension exuding from Ryuu, "Ryuu?"

His boyfriend stops and shudders, he must have been angry before he arrived. Was he angry with Akoya? Or..?

"I had a fight with Io today." Ryuu answers, and Akoya finally understood the shudder. Yes Ryuu was angry however now, now he just wanted to burst into tears. The lighter haired of the two closed his eyes before opening them again, seeing a bit better. Just enough to reach out and hug Ryuu. Whatever the fight was about, it got to Ryuu for some reason, however knowing those two they would be talking to each other again soon. As if nothing had happened.

"What was it about?" Akoya asked when he parted from the hug. Ryuu was quiet for a few minutes before finding the voice to speak again.

"That guy.. Yukimura." Ryuu replied, looking down.

"Yuki..mura?" Akoya blinked, not expecting that to be the reason for the fight. He sighed and listened to Ryuu's story before talking again, "Listen, maybe Io had a bad day. He usually listens to you. Besides Arima had a few choice words with him today, while we were at the clock tower. I'm sure Yukimura won't be a bother." The student council member reassured.. Though he wasn't sure it was only Ryuu who needed that reassurance.

"Yeah maybe you're right.." Ryuu chuckled.

"Of course I am! Did you expect any less from me?" Akoya boasted, bouncing back to his old self again.

I can't believe I used to hate that about him. This time though, I can see that it just makes him shine.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I aim to please."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Akoya found voice to speak again, "Do you want me to talk to him? You can go, have a nice relaxing bath while I do all the heavy lifting." he suggested, smiling a bit. Ryuu blinked, not sure how to respond. Sure a bath sounded like heaven on Earth at that moment but he felt cowardly if he left Akoya to do it.

"I don't know Akoya, what if he takes out his frustrations with you?"

"I'll punch him."

"Yeah right."

"I can!"

"Let me know if you break a nail."

"Oh just go take your bath you filthy animal!"

Ryuu laughed and pecked Akoya, "Are you sure I shouldn't stay?"

"Yes, I can see better now." Akoya answered, returning the favor, "Now go before things get heated. I do plan to talk to Io without having problems walking."

"If you say so. You know what to do if.."

"Yes, yes now go!"

"Bye!" And with that Ryuu left the 'scene'. Akoya exhaled from his nose and pulled out his phone. Dialing Io's number, it didn't take much time to hear the answer.

"Yes? Akoya what is it?" Io answered.

_**How rude! Not even a hello!**_

"Hello Naruko, I just wanted to know where you are at the moment. There was something I have been meaning to tell you about." Akoya greeted, his voice sounding innocent. However Io could tell the difference and sighed.

"I'm still in the club room. The only one left really."

"Perfect, I'll meet you there."

Akoya didn't leave Io any room to answer and promptly ended the call. Turning around and heading towards his goal. It didn't take him long as he and Ryuu didn't move that far away from the club room. Soon enough he's standing face to face with a nonchalant looking Io. The pink haired teen smiled and approached his boyfriend, making sure to close the door behind him.

"What is it you wanted to tell me? I had to postpone a transaction for this." Io demanded, "Does this conversation even gain any profit on my side?"

"Well, not exactly the profit you are thinking of but yes. You see this conversation will help you gain time before one of us chop your lovely balls off." Akoya replied cooly, not liking Io's attitude, "What is your problem? I mean, I could have wanted to simply talk to you and ask about your day and yet I get nothing but cold words."

"Akoya.."

"Were you like that with Ryuu as well? Cold as the coins you clutch close to your heart?"

"You wouldn't understand Akoya, he was acting all jealous because my attention was on-"

"Don't even say his name." Akoya cut him off, "I came here so you two would resolve whatever problem you guys have. Not to hear that whelps name."

Io said nothing, just looked at Akoya with… Disappointment. Why was he disappointed? If anything it should be the pink haired teen who should be feeling that. They were quiet for a few minuted before Io spoke, "Akoya, I know Yukimura was your past tormentor but perhaps he's changed."

Akoya scoffed, wanting to pull out the notes he received. However he realised that he left his bag in the student council room. He chose to pretend he didn't hear what Io said. Yukimura hadn't changed at all, and Akoya knew that.

"Also you don't have to pretend to be something you're not-" Io started again but was cut off by a frustrated Akoya.

"Actually it seems like I do. Since hey, I like the attention, I'll pretend that I've forgotten what Yukimura had done to me. I'll pretend to be the Akoya Gero that was sweet and innocent, maybe you'd like to do him next time. I'll pretend to be anything and anyone just for you and Ryuu." Akoya emphasised.

"I'm not asking you for that. I'm asking you to at least not try to pretend you like something just for us." Io explained, not reading the mood all too well, "Akoya.. I know we're in a relationship however it is said relationships are built upon trust and-"

"Wait when have I pretended to like something? Because I recall complaining about watching wrestling with Ryuu, I also complained about playing with those muddy dogs."

"How about finance?"

"You've got to be joking. Whether I'm interested or not doesn't matter considering my father owns a finance group. However I do enjoy the subject of finance, I'm simply not so absorbed in money like you are."

"No you're absorbed in your aesthetics."

"Exactly." Akoya agreed, not really taking it as an insult, "However this isn't about me! Listen, I'm sure you and Ryuu had said some words that you probably regret now. He's in that bath house he likes, maybe you can head down and try to make up?" the student council member suggested, closing the distance between him and Io by wrapping his arms around his boyfriends' neck.

The green haired boy shook his head, though his eyes screamed several apologies.

"He was crying Io. I don't think he wants to be in a fight with you."

Io sighed and shook his head again, "I'm not in the mood to go there, I'll talk to him later."

"And what will you do now?" Akoya asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm going to go apologize to someone else. I fought with him when I shouldn't have. I was stressed out and took it out on him, not thinking about how he had his own shit going on." Io answered, placing his hands on Akoya's hips. Making the pink haired teen smile.

"And what if he has already forgiven you?" Akoya teased, inching his face closer to Io's.

"Then I can forget about the long speech and move right into make up sex." Io answered, closing the distance with a passionate kiss. Akoya moved backwards until his back met the wall, Io following, leaving no space between them. they parted all too soon and Akoya placed a hand on Io's chest.

"Hold your horses cowboy, not until you make up with Ryuu." Akoya laughed, smirking when Io let out a frustrated groan, "Now, now I am sure Ryuu would be the who needs the speech. I think he might be making his own one."

(Sorry guys, decided against the smut. It was all too soon. BESIDES INSTEAD OF JUST IO AND AKOYA I CAN HAVE ALL THREE OF THEM!)

Io backed away from Akoya and smiled, "Hey Akoya."

"Hm?"

"Give Yukimura a chance, I'm sure he has changed."

Oh for the love of- Yes Saizou would be a changed man should he bother Akoya again.

"I.. I will leave it to him to prove it. I'm not about to make any move toward friendship." Akoya stated, his tone leaving no space for arguments.

"That's all I ask." Io sighed, he checked his watch cursed, "I need to go, I'll talk to you and Ryuu later, goodbye!" the green haired boy kissed Akoya one last time before leaving the room, leaving Akoya to himself.

_**I'll do anything you ask, even if it hurts me.**_


End file.
